


Haikyuu: Soulmate AU Bo and Ku

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: depressed!Reader thinks they are alone. With all their self deprecating thoughts and the fact that they grew up believing they didn't have a soulmate, added to a tough life over all, can some new information cause a shift in the way they view the world?Bokuto and Kuroo grew up with certain restrictions in their homes. Who knew it would lead to this? Could anyone have guessed that things would start off so...wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS: suicidal reader, self-hate, feelings of loneliness, mentions of abuse  
> MINOR WARNINGS: language, self-confidence issues
> 
> I wrote this instead of updating another thing I'm working on because of reasons.  
> 

Over the years, Bokuto would become ecstatic at finding little drawings and markings all over his skin. He had always wanted to draw back, but his mother was so against it that he never would.

She reasoned that he needed to focus on school and club activities while he was still young. That he would have time to focus on finding his soulmate later in life.

And as much as he wanted to know them right at that moment, he loved his mom just as much. So, he would respect her wishes.

Until the little drawings stopped showing up altogether.

Bokuto Koutarou had no idea what happened.

They were still alive because sometimes he’d see little reminders they wrote to themselves. But he no longer got the intricate pictures that always made his day.

His mom was ecstatic.

No longer would she have to cover up his skin during club activities. No longer would she have to make sure her son was completely covered before sending him out into the world.

The Fukurodani team would never let Koutarou live it down the Mama Bokuto had been picking out his outfits until half-way through his second year.

But this hurt him. More than he would let anyone know.

He wanted to write.

Scribble something down to let them know he was here.

A silent ask to not be left in the dark.

But then he’d think about his mom.

How upset she got whenever he brought up the topic of soulmates.

How his grandmother slapped him for asking to borrow a pen to trace over one of his soulmate’s drawings.

How his cousins ran away crying when he showed them one.

And he didn’t make a mark.

Until he met another volleyball player with a similar…complication.

The first time Bokuto saw the dark mane belonging to one Kuroo Tetsurou, he couldn’t pull his gaze away. On the inside, he felt as if he was being magnetically pulled to the opposing team’s second year. On the outside, he tried to make it look like he just found the best of a friend.

Kuroo’s smirk that first day told Bokuto that he wasn’t alone in his feeling.

Invisible to the eye, but all the surrounding players figured their soulmate strings were intertwined. No one questioned the sudden bro-mance seeming to blossom between the two males.

Until Kuroo pulled up his shorts to relieve a tattoo.

“I got this after you stopped drawing,” He smiled. Eyes dancing with gleam, thinking _I finally found them_. “I know it’s not in the same spot, and I probably messed up on how accurate I recalled it. But it’s definitely one of the pictures you drew.”

Bokuto stalled. His own smile wavering before crashing completely while listening to the male. _This is wrong. This is way to wrong_. He had no control over himself, and before he realized, he was screaming. “HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY SOULMATE’S DRAWING TATTOOED ON YOUR SKIN!”

Everyone within ear shot froze. Sudden concern for the two males showcasing across their features.

A few players from Fukurodani started taking steps forward just to be called back by their coach.

He could tell this was something the lone pair needed to be alone to deal with, and ushered his team away. Indicating to Nekoma’s coach to do the same.

The old geezer was no lover of soulmate drama, and quickly followed suit. Recalling simpler times when the soulmate system seemed to not have as many screw-ups.

As soon as he saw they were alone, Kuroo turned a blood chilling stare to the strange haired boy who had approached him. “What do you mean your soulmate’s drawings? My soulmate drew this last year—”

He was cut off by Bokuto shoving his left forearm out, pointing with his right index finger, “Right here!”

They both became wide eyed. Wondering how it was possible. Thinking something was wrong with them.

They had the same soulmate after all. Before the soulmate stopped their messages.

“But I never got any other writtin?” Bokuto almost wined. Thinking he was the wrong in this equation.

“Neither did I.” Kuroo stated plainly. Giving Bokuto a questioning look.

Sighing, the white and black-haired male laid against the ground. Pulling his hands over his eyes as he explained about his family.

Kuroo tried to be respectful of this stranger’s life. Tried his hardest not to say how shitty he thought it was.

Settled for making snide remarks about how stupid and lonely he thought they must all be.

“What about you?” Bokuto asked. Interrupting his own previous sentence.

_Apparently, we are done with that topic..._ Kuroo found himself thinking before he responded. “I wasn’t supposed to write either. But I don’t care. I found a way around it. I would make stamps at school and then come home and put them on my back after my showers.” He smiled at the thought. “Once I drew a volleyball, trying to tell them a little about me in any way possible.” He looked at his legs as they were pulled closer to his chest. “The next day, there was a volleyball and a net with the number one written by it.” The dark-haired boy shook his head out, “But that was three years ago.”

Bokuto nodded, “I remember those pictures. It’s what got my interest really peaked about the sport. So I guess I was getting your marks too.”

“So, what does it mean?” Kuroo asked. Wanting to finish this and get back to something that was less confusing.

Shrugging, Bokuto indicated that he no idea. “Is there anyone you can talk to?”

“Yea.”

And he left. Heading back to his team, without even glancing back at the boy he had momentarily mistaken for his soulmate.

Two weeks later, a knock dragged Bokuto from his school work.

Opening the door, entered Kuroo and a strange boy that seemed eerily familiar. “This is Kenma. He literally knows everything about soulmates.”

“Shut up, Kuro.” The boy said, sticking a gaming device into his pocket. “Are you going to tell me what the problem is now, or are you going to make me guess?”

Kuroo pouted a bit, and turned his gaze to Bokuto. Hoping the male they had unknowingly interrupted would take over.

A smile made its way across his features. Waving them in as he slid around to close the door behind his guests, Bokuto told as much information as he knew.

“Sounds to me like a three-way pairing. Which probably means one of you isn’t from the same area, prefect, country, etc. as the others.” Kenma said, nearly yawning out of boredom.

Bokuto blinked in rapid succession. Attempting to piece together a coherent response, only to be beaten by Kuroo. “So, we are actually soulmates?” He asked his friend wearily.

_I just don’t want to let my hopes up to be crushed again_ , he thought in the silence before Kenma responded.

“Didn’t I just say that?” He sent an annoyed look to his taller companion. “What did you forget everything in the .2 secs you used your brain?”

Bokuto was about to jump in, say something in defense of the raven-haired male, but upon seeing the smirk on his face, quickly shut his mouth.

“True~ guess you’ll just have to re-teach me everything I need to know.” He winked at the dark-root-haired male, causing the other to blush and turn his attention back to his gaming device.

_When did that make a reappearance?_ Bokuto asked himself. Verbally, he asked, “What do we do now then?”

Kuroo nodded in ascent. He wanted to know the next steps as well.

Sighing Kenma paused his game and sent an exhausted expression to the questioning pair. “Do whatever you want. Love each other, hate each other, doesn’t really matter to me. But, you do have a third soulmate somewhere out there.” He let out a puff of breath somewhere between a sigh and a yawn. “Kuroo you said they stopped drawing, right?”

“Well, yea… but—”

“But nothing. They probably gave up waiting for responses. So, if you want them to start again you need to do something about it.” He un-paused his game before adding, “That’s all there is to it.”

Bokuto’s face fell as he took on the blame for his and Kuroo’s soulmate’s lack of response on himself. “But I can’t do anything for another year and a half. Not as long as I live here…” His eyes pleaded with Kuroo.

Another third to his life.

The male shook his head, hair flying from covering one eye to the other with the motion.

“If my secret stamps weren’t enough there isn’t anything I can do until then either.”

As the two taller, older males thought through their dilemmas, Kenma stepped away. Calling, “Well I let you soulmates figure things out. See you, Kuro. Nice to meet you Kuro’s-soulmate #1.”

Bokuto would swear on a thousand suns that the cat-eyed boy was making fun of them, but his expression was so lack-luster he did not want to make that bet out loud.

“Yea yea Kenma, see ya at practice tomorrow.” Kuroo smirked at his retreating friend.

The boy in question just huffed in response before closing the door behind himself.

Left to their own devices, Bokuto suddenly found himself nervous. “Want something to drink?”

“Please.” Kuroo answered. Turning a smile on him, so beautiful Bokuto’s heart began to race.

 

* * *

 

You sat in your assigned seat. Waiting for the teacher to hand back your graded assignments.

So bored with the day. It was like every other since you stopped drawing all over yourself.

Since you finally admitted that you didn’t have a soulmate.

At least, one that didn’t want anything to do with you.

At first, you’d let yourself believe they were famous. That bringing you into their life would somehow complicate it and their parents and themselves thought they were protecting you.

Then you started to think about if they didn’t speak your language. It was a common occurrence after all. But that thought dissipated over the years as well. You hadn’t been writing on your skin. You’d been drawing. _Heck even (B/F/N)’s soulmate drew stick figures back to them!_

“(F/N)!”

You lifted your head from your hand, eyes focusing back in on the classroom. Dropping the train of thought you had been following.

“Papers?” The teacher questioned, holding a stack out to you.

You nodded as you stood and grabbed the stack from them. “Yes, of course.”

You walked between all the chairs and desks. Giving your classmates back their assignments and being sure not to look at their grades.

If you did look, you knew you’d just compare yourself to them.

_Not that it’d matter_ , you thought, _they’re all better than me at life anyway._

Your heart stopped as you saw a drawing appear on a classmate’s arm.

The bully of your high school even had their soulmate drawing things to them.

You shook your head out and held in the tears, and depressive state that were quickly sweeping up your body. Finishing the task you accepted from the teacher as to hopefully not let them down even though your existence had let down so many others.

As soon as it was done, you asked and they excused you to the restroom.

Where you sat in one of the stalls and cried to yourself.

_Why couldn’t they even try to get to know me? What is so wrong with me? Do I need to change? What do I need to change? Just tell me! Or is it ‘cause I already know what I need to fix? Is it everything I think of? Like how I am so shitty of a person I can’t always keep my word? Or my fixation on making sure the things I do go properly? Is it my dedication to not wanting to show weaknesses? Or the fact that I haven’t stayed in a place long enough to make any real connections? Is it the fact that my family is shit, and my life story could be turned into a horror film and rake in the big bucks? My analogies? My dorkiness? The way I carry myself? Is it the way I nitpick at myself, for everything I do, because I cannot stand letting a single person down? Or how I’ve had it ingrained that my mistakes mean absolute failure? Or that I cannot believe others even when they say that isn’t true? How can I change if I don’t know what it is you have a problem with? Why haven’t you spoken to me my whole life? Am I not good enough?_

You stopped sobbing immediately at the sound of the hinges moving.

The door to the bathroom opened, and you heard a couple voices in the middle of a conversation.

“Yea, she doesn’t have a soulmate.”

The second person gasped, and you lifted your feet to hide the fact that you were there. Knowing the two were discussing you.

“Like, none?”

The first didn’t say anything but you figured they nodded, because the second just gasped again.

“How is that even possible?” The second voice whispered, despite them not even knowing you were within earshot.

“No idea,” the first voice answered, “But a lot of people avoid her because of it. I think she has like three friends here. Maybe. And that’s being generous.”

“Aren’t they nervous her bad luck will rub off on them?”

You didn’t hear anything else as the voices left the restroom.

_Must’ve only come in to fix their looks or something_.

Sighing, you stood up and left the stall. Used the mirror to fix yourself and make it look like you had not been sobbing this whole time before returning to your English class.

_At least next hour is math. Math has straightforward answers. You’re either right or wrong. There or not. No in-between. No interpretation. Nice and simple._

The way you’ve come to like it.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto ran up to Kuroo. Jumping into the male and wrapping him in a hug.

“You were so awesome!” He all but screamed into his boyfriend’s ear.

Smiling at his antics, Kuroo returned the hug. “Thanks for the support, Bo.”

Even though he was sad his team did not get to compete in the final match for the spring high in his third year, he was so happy for his boyfriend that his team won the competition.

“Now I get to say I’m dating the captain of the spring high championship team!” He yelled excitedly. Not setting his boyfriend down. Keeping the dark-haired male nuzzled within his large biceps.

Smirking, Kuroo shook his head, “Bo, this was our last game remember? We graduate soon now.”

This caused the high ranked hitter to lose his positivity. Pouting, “Right. I forgot.”

After being placed down, and recognizing the drastic mood change, Kuroo took it upon himself to bring his soulmate’s mood back up. “But that just means we are closer to being on the same team.”

At this reminder, Bokuto became ecstatic once again. Jumping in the air and yelling, “OH OH OH!!!!” Fist pumping with each expression.

While laughing, Kuroo wrapped his hand across Bokuto’s shoulders. “Stick with me, Bo. I brought my team a championship once, I’m sure I can do it again.” He winked before running off. Not allowing his boyfriend to do or say anything more. Dashing to give Nekoma’s volleyball team, the spring high champions, one last captain’s talk.

Bokuto didn’t miss the faltering in Kuroo’s steps as he ran off. Knowing he’d have to help his boyfriend just like he always helped himself.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost four years since you had stopped drawing.

Two since you stopped caring whether you actually had a soulmate or not.

One since you graduated high school and moved onto college.

And one day since reality hit you. That you weren’t over it at all.

That the lack of a soulmate still held a tight grip on your throat and was suffocating you slowly.

Where your depression and anxiety levels became so high you almost took your own life again.

That your best friend had to talk you down from doing something drastic.

That you cried yourself to sleep.

You walked into the class that caused all of this to begin again.

After months of telling yourself that you were fine now. You walked into a new class, it was the beginning of a new semester after all, and the professor had everyone introduce themselves by saying a few…choice…descriptions.

What’s your name? How old are you? What was the first drawing/writing you remember putting on your skin? What about your soulmate’s first mark? Have you met yet? Where are they?

Every person in the class had a story. All but one other person in the class had their soulmate’s there in the room with them. The other that didn’t wasn’t like you though. They knew their soulmate. Their soulmate just lived on another continent.

You were alone.

Again.

However, this time, the professor was at fault for everyone finding out.

For you being shunned again.

You took a deep breath as you pushed the doors open.

Walking past all the stares, the slight whispers girls passed between themselves as though you wouldn’t hear, and took a seat as far away from where the professor would be as you could.

This class may be required for your major, but you didn’t have to put up with someone who made all that bull shit come back.

As they walked in, the professor looked around the room.

Immediately they noticed your seat change.

A look of horror and discomfort crossed their face as recognition hit. They had done something you obviously were uncomfortable with. And, on the first day none the less. How could they expect you to be the perfect, helpful go-getter student your professor last semester made you out to be.

Weeks passed by and there you were again.

You sat in your unassigned-assigned seat. Tapping a blue marker against the pants covering your thigh.

Thinking.

_Why should I even try? I’m falling farther and farther behind, and it’s not even my fault. It’s the universe’s._

You looked around the rest of the room. Taking note of how everyone in this class had their significant other within arm’s reach. Even the boy who’d started without his in the class was now not alone. Their soulmate having transferred as soon as they could to your school.

_Stupid soulmates. Shitty universe. Why don’t I have one?_

The thought was out before you could reel it in. Knowing what inner turmoil was going to occur due to this infuriating question, you let your head fall to the desk in front of you. Quietly enough as to not draw the attention of the others in the room. You really did not need all of them to pity you and your depressed state.

Not like they did not know about it. After all, it’s not like your professor had everyone introduce themselves and their soulmates the first day of classes or anything. Not like he didn’t tell everyone in the class to be SUPER RESPECTFUL of the fact that you were the only person in the class that had not found your soulmate. At least he had the courtesy to say yet.

These people did not need to know that you would probably never find them, that you weren’t sure you wanted to.

Hence the reason you believed you didn’t even have one.

_After years and years of drawing all over my own skin, just to never receive a response…fuck them, whoever they are. Fuck the universe and its cruel cruel joke. What did I do to deserve this? I didn’t get bad grades growing up. I didn’t dis-respect my parents. I never made anyone’s lives hard out of spite or just because. I took care of hurt animals…except bugs. Nope, in the house counts as trespassing though…at least I didn’t kill them when I was outside!_

Your thoughts turned from chastising yourself to questioning, turning your anger towards, and trying to reason with the empty void that controlled fate. The ‘maybe’ real god or gods that ruled over soulmates and your life.

But who knew. It wasn’t like life treated you any better outside of the soulmate world.

Heaving a sigh, you sat up again. Ready to fake a positive attitude until you could head back to your apartment, curl up into a ball, and ignore the outside world.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo heard knocking.

Fast and loud, knocking.

On his bedroom door.

“Kuroo wake up!!!!!!” Bokuto yelled through the closed entry way. “You locked your door! I can’t get in!!” He whined.

“That’s because I locked it on purpose!” He yelled back, letting the smirk on his face grow.

The rapid banging stopped, “But whyyyyyyyyyy? I want to snuggle!!!”

Opening his door, wearing nothing but his boxers, Kuroo winked at his boyfriend, “Why~? Well, I don’t want you to see me before I see you.” He teased. Pulling his boyfriend into the room before crashing their lips together.

_This living together thing was going to be super enjoyable._ They both thought as the kiss found itself deepened.

A few minutes later, Bokuto pulled away. Smiling, he reached into his pocket and grabbed some colorful markers. “Ready for this?”

“Born ready.” Kuroo answered. Shutting his bedroom door for more privacy, despite him and Bokuto being the only two that lived in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: So, this is gunna get real personal real fast and you are welcome to ignore it if you want. I have a friend who lives far away from me. And they are a teacher. Well they were. It was their first year teaching this year and a student in one of their classes asked to use the restroom, after getting approval left the room and took their own life.  
> This was right before last weekend.  
> Then the shooting in Vegas happened.  
> Then a lot of things happened in my life.  
> And over the course of the week things came up that I haven't thought about in a long time. I was in a very dark dark place. And despite having friends all over the world. Hundreds of people I know that I could reach out to, I felt alone. I felt as though I didn't have anyone. That nothing would pull me from the dark.  
> And then more things happened.  
> I almost totaled my car because someone cut me off. I was a split second away from wrapping around a light pole. And afterwards, you'd think I would be grateful for surviving? Nope. I was devastated. I thought, that if it had happened no one would have blamed me.  
> That isn't me. That wasn't ME thinking that. it was the depressive state that I have been managing for years.  
> To get rid of this I worked out. Until I was so physically exhausted, my mind wouldn't work. Wouldn't think about anything other then sleep.  
> I woke up this morning and started writing this. It's been 4 hours and I'm at 20 pages. Not even yet finished, but I want to share it. Want to share what is going on. You guys may or may not know me, heck you may not even care to know this. But I'm sharing it none the less. It helps, having a feeling that putting this out in the world could help someone when they feel alone. To let others know they aren't alone in their feelings. And although I said I knew I wasn't alone and still felt like I was, I want anyone who reads this to know they can come to me with anything. I will be there for you. Sometimes its better to have someone who doesn't know you like close friends do to share with. You can find my tumblr at @supern-a-vengers and I will always be willing to listen or talk or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on your bed crying into your phone. “(B/F/N) I can’t do this anymore. I hate this class. I don’t have anyone to call my own. I’m a disappointment to literally everyone in my life and now I’m taking your time away from your soulmate to listen to me complain about nothing new. I am so so so sorry. I want to change I do, you know I do. And I do try. It just takes so much energy. And time. And I have to pretend to be happy all the time. And I just..I just…son’t want….to …behere…any more.” You sniffled at the end of your speech. Knowing if anyone saw your right now you’d feel worse at the fact that you’d break their image of you rather then embarrassed at how you look.

Hearing her take a deep breath, you know (B/F/N) was about to give you a speech about how you weren’t all these negative things. That it wasn’t your fault you felt this way, or that you had no motivation to do anything. That it was just your body. The universe playing a cruel trick on you. That you had made it through so much worse. Give a pep-talk as to why you shouldn’t take your own life, despite how you might be viewing it as a better way out then dealing with life.

You cut her off before she even started. “I know okay.” You breathed out, “I’m not going to do anything. Maybe I’ll go run. Try to get my mind off it.”

“That’s a good idea. But it doesn’t have to be running you know.” She said, you let out a singular chuckle.

“It’ll also tire me out so maybe I’ll get to sleep in peace for once this week.” You countered.

Saying her agreement, you gave your goodbyes. Wanting nothing more than to shut yourself off from the surrounding world.

 _If only I didn’t feel as alone anymore_.

As you ran out of your apartment, on a trail you had mapped out long ago for these specific times, you let your mind wonder.

_If I had someone to call my own, someone that wanted to call me theirs…would I still feel this way? That I let down everyone in my life? One already tried to kill me, multiple times. The other mentally abused me to the point that I couldn’t sleep at night._

As you ran your thoughts grew deeper and deeper into the trenches.

_He didn’t care either. If he did, wouldn’t he had listened to me about the second one? Would (Sibling/cousin) have sided with their kid over me? Why didn’t anyone stop that stupid disgusting wedding? Why didn’t they care that I spent the whole week crying whenever I wasn’t with (B/F/N)? Should I even still be here?_

While you had promised your friend you wouldn’t do anything, you said nothing about letting your thoughts go down that path.

_She’d be happy. I’d be out of the picture. Out of the way. Maybe he’d be happy to. Less drama between me and her to deal with. I wouldn’t be a burden to the extended family anymore. No one would have to listen to me complain. Everyone could be happy again._

You were finding it hard to breathe and slowed your pace.

_I was supposed to die all those years ago anyway. I’m so “accident” prone that it wouldn’t be too surprising. I’d only let one person down once if I did this. But I can’t do that to them. Not them. Not after everything (B/F/N) has done for me. I’ll at least stick it out until after next week. That way I keep my word to her._

Reaching your apartment’s door, you let yourself back in. Huffing and puffing, you went to your phone.

Scrolling through the social media sites you find yourself perusing in times of needing to not think properly.

When the notifications start coming in.

All the messages saying to kill yourself. That you were useless. A waste of space.

A soulmate-less nobody.

Someone who took resources from those that could have actually used them. From people who have soulmates that would rely on them.

It was all your fault.

You let them down.

You failed.

And it was the pebble that caused the avalanche.

Running to the bathroom, you grabbed the pocket knife your dad had given you for protection while away at college.

Sitting on the ground next to the bathtub, you cried.

The knife hovering over your neck.

Split between wanting to shove it through why you were still so upset that you weren’t sure you’d feel it, and wanting to wait until you calmed down enough to feel something other than the misery that has encased your existence for as long as you could recall.

You screamed at your indecisiveness.

Pulling the knife far enough away to rub the tears dry.

And you paused.

Intake of air hitching.

As your arm became covered in green and red markings.

Markings you couldn’t understand.

You didn’t believe it.

Not now. Not when you were the closest you had ever been.

Not when you were actually ready.

You pricked the end of your pointer finger. Too caught up in disbelief to waste energy to get a marker.

Writing on your thigh, ‘I don’t understand.’ Drawing a circle with a line across it.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was jumping even though he was in a seated position. Shaking Kuroo’s arm. “They responded! They responded Tetsu! They responded!”

However, the male being shook didn’t miss the…ink…you used to respond to them. And found himself quickly in a state of concern. Writing in his red sharpie, ‘Are you okay?’

 

* * *

 

You laughed. _They knew (your language)_.

‘Nope.’

Looking back, you saw a new green message this time. In all caps.

‘WHATSWRONG’

 _They’re strange. First time writing in this life and they pick two different colors_. Doesn’t matter that the colors chosen were your favorite or anything. But the fact the writing kept showing up in the same spots made an itch twitch in the back of your mind.

You wondered if you were imagining it like you had when you were a kid.

‘life’ you responded.

The blood from your finger now clotting, you wondered. If this were to continue you’d have to actually get a marker, or re-draw more blood.

You didn’t want to waste time cleaning more blood stains later and opted to get the pen. You were past the point of being ready now. Not like (B/F/N) would complain about it anyway.

‘Anything specific?’ The red prodded.

You tapped you fingers against your desk. _Which color to use…well they’re using red and green so guess I’m avoiding those…_

When you didn’t respond fast enough to their liking, you saw the green text being erased and replaced with an all new phrase. Still in all caps.

‘CAN WE HELP?’

You stalled. _We?_ Your mind questioned, staring at the words on your arm.

Picking up the closest sharpie at hand, you put a question mark in dark blue directly next to the green ‘WE’.

You started wondering if your soulmate might have a disorder you remember hearing about in one of your psychology courses. _What was it again…it used to be called multiple personality disorder, but what was it called now..?_

You soon gave up trying to review your own thoughts.

Looking over your body you realized you hadn’t cleaned off any of your previous responses.

_Wow, isn’t this a great first soulmate conversation…why’d they even decide to write?_

You took two minutes with hot water and germ-x to rid all the markings on your skin. The only writing left over was a new one in red.

A lot longer than any of the others.

‘Yea, we. As in 2 soulmates. Different colors didn’t give it away?’

You wanted to laugh.

And scream.

And cry.

And call (B/F/N). Maybe she would be able to tell you what to do.

_Not only had I been ignored by you my whole life but two of you were ignoring me??_

You almost felt ready to go back into the bathroom and ignore the individuals that decided now you were enough for them.

‘Yea. Right.’ You responded. Not believing for a second that it could be true.

You finished clearing the text on your thigh before writing something a bit more involved.

‘So not only did I have one soulmate that completely ignored me till now. I had two. Two people that should have been my other halves that couldn’t draw/write a single thing back my whole life.’

There was no response and you sighed at how you sort of expected it to happen.

It was their own faults.

They actually had ignored you that whole time.

What else where you supposed to think.

You grabbed your phone off your bed, sending a quick text to (B/F/N) before crawling underneath the covers. To mentally exhausted to worry about turning off the lights overhead.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was floored by your message. Completely shocked silent.

He knew you’d be angry. At least with him.

But he did not expect you to say that. To claim that neither ever marked their skin for you.

That his boyfriend did not reach out.

Looking over to his partner, the owl-like boy saw an empty expression.

Kuroo sat in a dazed like state.

First, he realized you were writing in blood. _They even wiped it clean before Bo could realize._ He took a glance at his boyfriend, still lost in his own thought. _Maybe he did realize and didn’t say anything out of guilt._

But when it took you too long to respond to his question, Kuroo’s mind wondered to the possibility of you being in the middle of self-harming, and not just that you were used to it.

His suspicions were just confirmed with your last message.

Maybe it was the soulmate thing. Maybe it was the fact that he felt like he knew you through your drawings. Or, that he was so use to figuring things out from as little as Kenma said or expressed.

Whatever it was, whatever the reason for this feeling, he knew that you had had a tough life. That you hadn’t always drew on yourself out of boredom.

_And because of my and Bo’s parents, they went through it alone._

Then Kuroo got angry.

How dare you say that he didn’t write or draw a single thing your whole life? He had done what he could. Sneaked stamps past his warden of a mother. Sought help from teammates and friends over the years to draw on his back for him, so he could ‘blame’ it on his friends to his parents.

Hell, you had even responded to one of them, hadn’t you?

It was a day after he drew the volleyball on your back, wasn’t it?

“Bo,” Kuroo spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed the pair. Still staring at your last message. “Do you remember how far apart the volleyball on the back and the volleyball on the forearm were from each other?”

His golden eyes seemed to roll back into his mind as he looked into the depths of his memory bank. “Um I think I was just getting out of the shower when I saw the one on my back and it hadn’t been there when I got in…and the forearm came before I finished getting dressed.”

Kuroo’s entire reasoning crashed and burned. If they drawings appeared that closely, it was possible you didn’t see it.

_But wouldn’t they’ve seen it when they shed their clothes?_

The cat-like male’s mind began to race again, but Bokuto did not want to return to the deafening silence. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Kuroo replied smoothly.

Smiling slightly, Bokuto released a tight breath. “What if they had their friends draw on their back and whenever they saw pictures there, they just assumed it was one of those guys? I mean they obviously believe they weren’t having any communication with us, you, anyone…”

Kuroo shook his head at his boyfriend’s logic. Smirking at the out of the box idea that could very well be true with Bokuto’s intuition. “Yea, I didn’t think of that…”

“How do we show they were you?”

“Would it even matter?” He retaliated.

Bokuto pouted before straddling his boyfriend’s lap. “They can be mad at me for never doing anything until now. But you tried. You deserve a second chance.”

Cupping the side of Bokuto’s face, Kuroo’s eyes shinned with sincerity. “So. Do. You.” And kissed him deeply.

Both males forgetting they never responded to you.

 

* * *

 

You woke to a thorough surprise.

Your lights were on overhead, and it took a bit to register you hadn’t turned them off.

Then you noticed your phone had a surplus of notifications.

One from your dad, saying you needed to call him about something. _Great, just what I wanted to deal with today._

Another from social media telling you certain people you followed were active again. _Probably just saying sorry for the absence and that it will continue…_

A bunch from all the games you have downloaded, reminding you haven’t played them in months. Being too busy with college to find time to enjoy the summer pastimes you saved.

Thirteen calls from (B/F/N), and three texts.

            **_[Favorite person]_**

**_I forgot you go to bed early._ **

**_[Favorite person]_ **

**_Call me when you wake up. You better not have hurt yourself last night._ **

**_[Favorite person]_ **

**_HE PROPOSED!!!! CALL ME_ **

You quickly shot up as you pressed the phone icon at the top of the page, and pulled the phone to your ear.

“(F/N)!!!!!!” She shouted, causing you to pull the phone away from your ear drum.

Laughing, you began in a much calmer tone, “I am so happy for you (B/F/N). You guys are beautiful together. How’d it happen?”

She went into the story, and you listened intently. Thinking how lucky she was to have someone care so much to want to spend the rest of their lives with you. Yea they were soulmates but getting married was a choice. And he chose her.

_Who wouldn’t? (B/F/N) is fantastic._

You smiled to yourself as she wrapped up the story.

“And then everyone started cheering and I was crying and he hugged me and it was just so…so…so perfect. I wish you could have been there. Like I understand the time zone difference but gahhh!” She was still squealing as you chuckled in response.

You glanced at your alarm clock and silently deflated. _Time to get ready for class…_

As much as you would rather spend your day talking with your best friend you were paying for this course. So, you didn’t want to miss it. You reminded your friend and said you’d try calling her again later.

“Okay, I love you.” She said sincerely.

You shook your head but responded, “Love you to. I’m so happy for you.”

As soon as she hung up you went into the bathroom.

The stark red against the tub a reminder of the night before.

Tears threatened to spill over as you cleaned up. And you couldn’t decide if the tears were for how you almost failed, or how close you were to succeeding.

You wiped your tears away after you finished cleaning. Turning on the shower to heat the water.

When you glanced over your body.

Floored again by all the markings on your skin.

Drawings.

Copies of what you drew years ago.

Twisting and turning you saw more marks then skin.

They even went up your neck.

You stepped in front of a full body mirror that hung off the back of the bathroom door.

Facing your back to it, and using a hand mirror to look over your shoulders.

Pulling your hair out of the day with your other hand, there were more.

Including a small blue and yellow volleyball along your spinal cord near your underwear line.

And you gasped.

Almost dropping the hand mirror as you remembered seeing the same image, in the exact same position the day after you joined the volleyball team at a new school.

_“Hey (F/N), what do you do to relax after practice?” Your new captain asked after an intense day of hitting drills._

_“Um,” you began, “Well before I moved I’d have (B/F/N) draw on my back. The pressure was enough that it felt like a message but it wasn’t uncomfortable for them since I didn’t care what she drew. Sometimes, since she was in art class, she’d practice her assignments on me first and then draw them on the poster. Or just draw in circles while we talked.” You were embarrassed, but had been truthful because you wanted to start off on as good as terms as could happen. It was a new school after all, better try not to be an outcast right from the get go._

_She smiled at you. “that’s exactly what I like to do to. Wanna sleep over tonight and we can do each other’s?”_

_You nodded at her weakly, before running out to you father’s car to ask for permission. He agreed._

_Later that night you laid on her bed as she drew all over your back. The pressure felt wonderful on your tight muscles._

_“Hey (F/N). Have you ever drawn about volleyball on yourself?” She asked suddenly, not pausing in her motions thought._

_You shook your head in the negative._

_“Well why don’t you.” She told you more then asked._

_Conceding, you picked up a black sharpie, drew a simple volleyball and net combo. Shoving it into the air, you showed her, “Good enough?”_

_Your captain laughed at your antics. “What about your number? Isn’t that a defining feature of your volleyball career?”_

_Sighing again, you dropped your arm back into a position you could easily write on. On the other side of the net, adding a simple ‘1’ to the drawing._

_Your new friend giggled and said, “Okay my turn again. Draw something super intricate okay?”_

_Laughing as you switched positions you expressed you’d try._

_The next day you were using mirror to clean off you back and noticed the little volleyball. It made you smile because you had drawn one in a matching position on your team captain’s back._

You had thought it was just coincidence at the time. You had thought it was her.

This whole time.

It had been your soulmate.

They had marked themselves for you at least once, and you had never known.

You were crying fully now, and didn’t think you’d be able to stop. So, you finished stripping and stepped into the shower. Thinking that the tears mixing with the warmth of the water would somehow cause you to calm down.

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo, what do we do now?” Bokuto asked his boyfriend.

The males had skipped their own courses for the day, but neither wanted to skip volleyball practice.

The rooster-haired male smirked, “Just wait. We can wait a few hours, heck days even for them. I mean put yourself in their shoes…They feel like they waited for years for us, don’t they?”

Bokuto nodded a few times.

Both males shook out their personal stress before stepping into the volleyball practice gym. Ready to be focused on the task at hand.

 

* * *

 

You washed away your seemingly horrible comment from the night before. Feeling horrible that you had blamed them in that manor. _Just because I’m such a freaking idiot_.

Hoping out of the shower and drying yourself off before dressing in a pair of shorts and a hoodie. Taking a thick black sharpie, you covered the space in as large of a text as possible.

‘I’m so sorry.’

You pulled sweatpants on over your shorts and grabbed your bookbag.

Headed to the class you dreaded.

 _Why do we have to meet Tuesday-Thursday anyway? College classes are stupid._ You thought, _two days of this torture was enough, wasn’t it? Why’d you have to come to this third one…_

The wind picked up your hair, making it fly around your face.

Luckily it fell back where you had positioned it. You really didn’t want anyone to mention the marks on your skin. Thankfully it was fall and your outfit wasn’t surprising. Most wearing similar gear to combat the morning weather.

You sat through the lecture, bored. Disinterested. Uncaring.

After being released, you backed up your computer and notebook. You missed pretty much everything, but you understood the stuff when you looked over it home later the last few times this has happened so you weren’t concerned.

Until your professor called out to you.

Making you halt before crossing the gateway of the door frame to the outside.

Mentally chiding yourself, you held in an exasperated sigh. “Yes?” You answered, stepping closer to the front podium, even thought you were still a good 6 feet from where they stood facing you.

Letting out their own huff of annoyance, the professor closed the gap enough so you could hear them without their having to shout. “Are you okay?”

Your eyebrow arched at their question. “You’re asking, why exactly? My grades haven’t dropped or anything.”

Nodding, they added. “True, but you’re paying attention less and less in class lately, and I was just wanting to make sure nothing major was bothering you.”

You wanted to laugh at the professor’s obvious show at concern. Thinking back to how they caused everything to resurface so quickly. “Thanks for asking, but I’m fine.” You planted one of the biggest, fakest smiles you held in your arsenal.

They consented, and finally shared, “Well if you ever need anything, just know I’m here. Okay?”

After you nodded in returned they added, “And try to pay more attention in class. It is for your major, is it not?”

You nodded again. Thanked the professor for their concern, even thought it was a lie through your teeth, and took your leave.

Once home, you were ready to ignore the world again. You had another class you should go to, but all the work was online anyway, so why bother.

You took the time to go through that classes work for the day. Putting yourself hours ahead of the other students, just because you wanted to skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bokuto, Kuroo.” The coach yelled across the gym.

The two males in question stopped cleaning up and rushed to the older one’s sides.

“What’s with all the drawings today?” He questioned.

Bokuto looked to Kuroo worriedly. He knew they should have cleaned off some of the marks they made.

But Kuroo smirked and played it off as a joke. “Oh, sorry coach, Bo and I have another soulmate we haven’t met yet and these are all their drawings.”

The coach seemed to accept this and just ended with a warning, “Just tell them to watch it on game days at the very least. Yea?”

“Okay!” Bokuto yelled enthusiastically, trying to play along despite not thoroughly enjoying how easily his boyfriend found it to lie.

On their walk home, Bokuto voiced his worries. “Why’d you lie to the coach like that? And so easily too.”

“What do you mean?” His playful tone eased out of his smirk. “I didn’t lie. Every drawing we have on is one they drew before. I never said they drew them this time.”

He liked the excuse. Bokuto was pumped once again. “OH OH OH! Nice!” Then gave his own smirk. “Well, all but one.” And poked the spot on his boyfriend’s back where he copied the volleyball from years ago.

Kuroo’s face fell, “You didn’t.”

Cocking his head to the side, Bokuto wondered at Kuroo’s disbelief. “Of course, I did. I told you I was going to.”

Kuroo shook his head before running back the rest of the route to their shared apartment.

Upon entering, he stripped. Seeing that where had previously held your long message was now only an apology.

And he deeply regretted everything. Thinking Bo and his actions would send you back into a bad state. Thinking you might have done something drastic.

He immediately cleaned off an entire arm to see if you would respond to him. In any way.

He hadn’t wanted to make you feel guilty. He had just wanted to show that they had been paying attention all these years. That they had cared. That they weren’t just silently ignoring you.

Kuroo hadn’t thought that Bo was going to copy the volleyball. He had forgotten that the owl-like male had said he would get you to forgive him.

As soon as his arm was cleaned he started writing in red again. ‘You have no reason to apologize. Please just be okay.’

Bokuto had been watching as his boyfriend frantically scrubbed at his arm. Having followed just steps behind the male he had been responsible for shutting the apartment door and taking care of the bags so unceremoniously thrown to the floor.

Upon seeing the words written on his arm though, he became scared. _Why was Kuroo worried if they were okay or not?_

“Tetsu?” He asked, in as calm of a tone as he could muster.

His boyfriend’s head wiped up, tears pooling in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, cupping the dark-haired males cheeks lovingly.

“Bo did you notice what they used to respond to us at first?” When Bokuto shook his head in the negative, Kuroo answered the unasked question in his eyes. “Blood. They used blood. To mark themselves back to us.” He let the tears fall freely now as he hugged his boyfriend tightly, only slightly aware of the fact that he was blaming himself for something he had no control over.

Bokuto in turn took a sharp intake of air before wrapping his own hands around his boyfriend’s figure.

“And all they said in response to all our marks is this?” He exclaimed, pushing away to direct attention to his thigh. “What if we caused them to do something stupid? What if we no longer have a third soulmate? And it’s all my fault?!”

Pushing back against the shoulders that had slumped against his chest, Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s face to be even with his own. Staring straight into his eyes, he spoke in his most serious tone, “You would never be to blame. You didn’t do anything wrong at all.” He glanced at his on arm and let the corners of his mouth slightly turn up, “Besides, it looks like they are fine.”

Kuroo pulled away at the speed of light, and looked at his own arm. Just as you had finished writing, ‘I was wrong. You marked at least once.”

Quickly grabbing a smaller tipped permanent marker, Kuroo added, ‘it was a bad spot, probably a bad time.’

‘I take it you didn’t draw it this time?’

He gasped at how quickly you understood where he was coming from. ‘No’

‘Tell our other soulmate thanks for letting me know.’

Kuroo turned his eyes to where Bokuto had been. Just to see an empty space. He ran to his boyfriend’s room, “Bo? You come in here?”

He heard a hum and let himself inside.

The silver tips of his spikey-hair poking out from undeath the covers, giving away the male’s hiding spot.

“Bo, they’re okay. What’s up with you now?” He asked, letting his hand dig through the hair that was out.

Pulling the covers from his face, he gave Kuroo a look that said ‘are you seriously asking me that’. But what he said next had not even crossed Kuroo’s mind. “If you were ready to blame yourself for knowing the self-harmed and that the guilt for saying you didn’t draw back to them, wouldn’t it be expected that I blame myself for that ever having crossed your mind since it was my drawing? Or the realization that I was too pumped at their responding to notice something so obvious as the fact that they marked back with blood? Shouldn’t I blame myself for being the wrong in this equation?”

He flipped the covers back over his head, hiding all his spikes this time. Despite that Kuroo’s hand was still between the locks, just frozen in place. Paused in a state of disbelief and unimaginable concern.

Kuroo shook his head and smiled. “Will you just look at your arm?”

“No”

Caught off guard by the curt reply, Kuroo asked why.

“Because I don’t need to intrude on two people that are obviously made for each other.”

Heaving a sigh Kuroo realized that this had sent Bokuto into one of his more annoying moods. So, he did the only thing he wanted to at the moment. Writing a quick response to let their other soulmate know he hadn’t ignored them, he put the pen down and straddled his boyfriend’s lap.

“Bo~” He sang, “Boku~. Bokuto~.” And started tickling the male over the covers.

Until the ex-Fukurodani captain threw off all the covers in an attempt to block the tickling hands.

Trying to hold in his laughter, Bokuto yelled at his partner. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TETSU?!”

The boy in question just smirked as he adjusted the position he sat in the straddle Bokuto’s lap again. Now that his boyfriend was sitting straight up, he could cup his face in his hands. “I wanted to see your face, baka.” And kissed him.

After a time, Kuroo and Bokuto pulled apart to catch their breaths.

During which time Bokuto caught sight of his arm, and your message of thanks.

Taking a closer look at the work, he noticed the Kuroo had written ‘hang on, he is depressed. Gotta lighten his mood somehow.’ To which you’d just finished responding, ‘kiss him. That should help.’

Bokuto’s eyes glassed over as he looked at his boyfriend. “You still want me? Even though I’m so wrong?”

Kuroo frowned at this, and gave a hard glare back, “Call yourself wrong again and I’m locking you out of my room for the rest of the lease time.”

Bokuto quickly shook his head and smile. “I love you, Tetsu.”

“I love you too, Bo.” He smiled again, clearly happy with the change in mood from his partner. “Now can we figure out who our third soulmate is?”

He nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

You sat on the floor of your apartment. It was about ten in the morning, and you were trying to decide if you wanted to eat something. Your stomach yelled, ‘yes please food. Yummy yummy food.’ Where your body argued, ‘no. don’t get up. You’ll have to deal with people. Exert energy. Put on more clothes.’

You decided to compromise be eating a granola bar.

Sitting up in your bed, you stared at your body, waiting for a change you now expected to come. _Well now I know at least one of my soulmates is male._ You thought, reading back over the short conversation.

Red-‘Thanks for the advice’

You-‘Did it help?’

Green-‘you tell me, would it work for you?’

You laughed at the question. Thinking, _well it obviously worked for you sir._

You-‘don’t know, never came up.’

Red-‘guess we have a theory to test when we meet then, huh?’

Green-‘that is if it’s okay with you and you want to meet us.’

Red-‘we know it must be weird for you now’

Green-‘we only went through a couple years what you went through your whole life.’

Red-‘and even then you would make little notes to yourself every once in awhile.’

Moving to your thigh, you responded after cleaning off your apology from earlier. Not realizing that your soulmates had started to clean off yall’s other arm.

‘Can I ask why?’ You wanted to know, it had hurt for so long, had been such a big reason for so many problems in your life, you just wanted to know.

The was a long pause. A time stop of what seemed like hours but was really only about 3 minutes.

Red-‘it’s a really long story.’

Green-‘One that wouldn’t be goo to write all over ourselves.’

Red-‘But we can talk another way?’

Green-‘Like in person.’

Red-‘Or phones. They are great inventions after all.’

You really wanted to know the reason you had been ignored for so long, why you had to grow up thinking you were alone in this world while everyone had someone else. Someone they could turn to in the dark.

You-‘(your phone number)’

Green-‘YOU’REIN(your country)?!’

You-‘yea?’

Red-‘we’re in Japan.’

After a few more short messages the three of you decided to use the same message app that you could all download. It took seconds for your first message to come through. In all caps, you knew it was the one who had kept writing to you in green.

Asking if you wanted them to share their names, and you thought _sure, why not. Not like anything will come from this after they get to know me. Heck they hadn’t wanted to know me before, this is probably just because of some stupid thing and they will disappear from your life like they never existed._

**Bokuto Koutarou. Volleyball player, was ranked 4 th in the country for hitting back in high school.**

_Kuroo Tetsurou. Volleyball player, led my team to be Spring High Champions as a third year._

(F/N) (L/N). Studying (favorite subject).

You finished with instructions and the individuals went on to tell you all about how they grew up.

How they couldn’t mark themselves as long as they lived in their houses.

How they found each other because of your drawings.

How they moved in together as soon as they could, and planned this whole big thing to let you know they were there.

And how horrible it felt to have your feelings in reality crash down around them. The guilt that consumed Kuroo, since he could tell things about you from a couple responses. Since he connected the dots of questionable notes and drawings from his life.

The guilt Bokuto felt at having had almost ruined everything. For not having picked up on the same cues that his boyfriend did. For not even trying to reach out to you, when it obviously would have been needed.

They asked you about the self harming. About the reasons. Wanting to know if they were to blame. You wouldn’t give them that. And instead told them about your family life. About how hard it was. All the challenges you faced and the moving and the loneliness. About never staying in a place long enough or making deep enough connections to feel you deserved to stay in touch with people. About the depression and anxiety, you battled on a daily basis.

After a few hours they informed you they had to go to sleep for the day. As you said your goodbyes, you noted a smile on your features. The first real one in as long as you could recall.

 

* * *

 

Months of this went on.

You would draw pictures again. All over your skin. Even though the boys hardly responded during the day, you’d wake up to have a mess of drawings in return.

The three of you would send messages over the app at night before you went to sleep, in the morning before and after your classes.

You had even started having phone calls.

Their voices always caused a genuine smile to cross your features. Which was normally met with surprised thoughts on your end. _Didn’t I not want to like them? Didn’t I want nothing to do with them after everything I went through?_ Yes, originally that had been how you felt. But after hearing their stories, especially Bokuto’s your intent changed. You couldn’t ignore the draw between you three. The need to be close to them, the want to not go back to silence on either end.

Kuroo’s voice made you forget your self-consciousness. He made you forget the things that would build on your anxious mind.

Bokuto’s voice fought your depressive states. His bubbly energy that never seemed to end, and his constant repeating of simple phrases could cause even the starkest of faces to break out in a smile.

And talking to them didn’t seem to take energy. It felt natural. Like it was supposed to be. _Guess it pretty much is_ , you found yourself thinking.

Finals for your semester had just ended, and you were ready to take a long-needed break. Lock yourself into your apartment until things changed again.

You phone buzzed, indicating a new notification.

Pulling it out your pocket you read the messages that steadily came through.

**HEY HEY HEY!**

_Hi~ (F/N). How are you today?_

**Hey! Tetsu! I was going to ask (your pronoun) first!**

**HOW ARE YOU (F/N)??**

_Too late, already asked (your pronoun)._

**BUT MINE’S BETTER!**

You laughed at their antics, slowly replying with your own message.

Technically, Kuroo did ask first.

But it’s also true that Bokuto messaged me first.

Getting my attention to my phone.

But I’m doing okay.

Did I tell you both the semester ended today?

_Glad to hear it kitten._

**(F/N) IS NOT A CAT! (your pronoun) IS AN OWL!**

**Glad to hear your doing well our owlet.**

Since when am I a cat or an owl?

_Since you were our soulmate._

**OH OH OH!**

**YEA THAT!**

**Nice one Tetsu.**

Can I ask why the nicknames though?

You nibbled your thumb, waiting for their response. It did make you feel awkward that they called each other pet names and not you. _Maybe the owlet and kitten thing were their trying to make up for that_ , you thought.

You stared at the open messaging app. Watching the dots slowly fade in and out, indicating that someone was typing.

However, it felt like time was not moving. Or that you had been sitting for hours in the span of sixty seconds.

**I’ll let Kuroo explain this one…**

_Well I started calling him Bo because someone close to me came back from the USA and said that people there called their soulmates ‘Bae’. But I didn’t like that. Since it seemed like a short way of saying ‘baby’ and Bokuto is definitely not a baby *wink*. So I figured I could try shortening ‘Boyfriend’ instead. But ‘Boy’ didn’t work. Then it clicked that his name and boyfriend started with the same two letters. So I just went with it._

**YEP YEP YEP! THEN I WANTED TO GIVE HIM A NICKNAME IN RETURN!**

_But the ones he came up with sounded…strange or meant something gross. So I told him to just use Tetsu. Which happens to be the shortened version of the name of a manga character he loves. So, it fit there too._

**CAN WE GIVE YOU ONE??!**

Would you be able to agree on one?

I thought that’s what the kitten and owlet thing was for?

**No way!**

**Even though I am definitely calling you owlet from now on.**

_Still gunna call (F/N) kitten. I like it more._

**Shut up Tetsu, we gotta give (your pronoun) a nickname**.

_But what~_

No new messages came for a bit and you figured the males were talking in person. Sometimes you liked when they did this, because it gave you less to do. Other times, you felt left out.

Maybe you would see if you could arrange going to meet them sometime soon. It wouldn’t hurt to meet your soulmates in real life, _would it?_

You hoped it wouldn’t, as you pulled up your computer and started looking up flights and what would be necessary for you to transfer to your soulmates’ college. _Not like I have anything holding me back here anyway,_ you thought looking around the small apartment space you occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Things are finally getting a bit happier! Yey!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending, yey!

Bokuto stepped off the court after bowing in respect to the team his had just defeated. Grabbing his water bottle and taking a big swig.

“Good job, Bo.” Kuroo smiled, wrapping a hand over his shoulders.

The golden-eyed boy returned the grin. “I told you I’d win it for ya.”

Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “Mhmm and what about (F/N)?”

“Obviously!” He yelled, jumping away to grab one of the pens the pair keep in their bags to mark themselves to send you messages when they didn’t have their phones.

‘WE WON!’

‘Congratulations. Knew you could do it.’ You responded after a minute.

Kuroo took the marker, and smiled. ‘Bo made a perfect straight and dedicated it to us.’

‘That’s so sweet Bokuto!’

Both boys’ smiles faltered. It had been a few days since the discussion of nicknames and they had hoped you’d pick up calling them by something new, but you still hadn’t. Yet, they didn’t want to tell you should in case it made you uncomfortable.

Little did they know that you were too nervous to call them any sort of nickname because you thought you’d be stealing it from them and that they wouldn’t want to include you in their lives anymore.

‘Well you are my soulmates’ Bokuto returned.

After that, they grabbed all their team’s stuff. Ready to board the bus back to campus so they could go home.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after you started looking you found the way.

A study exchange program.

You just had to get a co-operating teacher from your current university, and one from the university to you were headed to.

Not having any other professor come to mind, you went to the professor from the class that started it all.

You knocked on the door.

“Yes, come in. Come in.” They answered.

You slowly opened the door, not missing the lack of squeal that came from the hinges. Making the process eerily silent.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you.” You began.

Upon seeing your face, the professor dropped the papers in their hands. Not stopping the surprised expression that came over their face, “(F/N)…” Then caught themselves and re-spoke. “(F/N), welcome! What can I do for you?”

You let a soft expression overtake your features. Knowing you’d have to play nice to make this work. “Can I explain something to you, and then ask you if you’d be willing to talk on some extra work?”

The professor gave you a quizzical stare, but nodded their consent.

Delving in from the beginning, you told them your history with your soulmate. From all your drawings, their lack of response, all your bullying because of it…everything. Told them how the first day of their course had affected you in unexpected ways despite your belief that you had been over it. But that you had finally talked to them. That you actually had more than one soulmate. And how they were together in Japan. You detailed the program you thought would allow you to go over there without losing your education, and asked if they would be willing to be your professor on this side of things.

By the middle of your story, your previous professor was tight throated. They thought back to how you reacted that first day and now fully understood. By the time you got to your request, they were nodding vehemently.

“Of course, I’d be willing to do that!” The expressed, clapping their hands together. “I can’t believe I put you through so much pain! I apologize for my past self. But this sounds like a great opportunity even without having soulmates drawn into it.”

You smiled gratefully at the professor. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

The two of you detailed how things would work. And they told you to let them handle figuring everything out for you with a Japanese professor. Claiming it would help them feel better for what they put you through.

You didn’t argue, but mostly because you didn’t know how to begin arguing with a professor.

Later that same day, you got an email from the professor saying they got everything figured out. And that you’d be headed to Japan within two weeks.

Now you just had to figure out where you were going to live.

 

* * *

 

With no luck from the internet, or your dad, or the friends you had scattered around. You decided to just book a hotel room for the first week there. Figuring you could ask Kuroo and Bokuto for help once you were there.

_Would they even like me being there?_ This started a new wave of anxious feelings and thoughts to consume you. As you wondered for the umpteenth time whether your soulmate would appreciate the surprise you were planning. Perhaps you should just tell them. Then you wouldn’t arrive in a new place all alone.

Not that you’ve felt alone for a while. Because whenever those feelings creep up you just draw on yourself. And you aren’t met with absolute silence.

But what if they weren’t serious when the said they wanted to meet you? What if they were just trying to be nice? What if they just missed the little drawings you did and had started talking to you again to get those back? Could they not actually care for you at all and just want to keep themselves happy? Would this impromptu move be too much to quickly? Would it make it seem like you relied on them? Would they start hating you if they didn’t already?

Your thoughts kept you up at night. Every night, leading up to the day you left.

 

* * *

 

For two weeks you had been short with them.

Two weeks of trying to give you space and they were met with 14 hours of silence.

Both on their phones and through their skin.

Bokuto was a wreck. Kuroo said you must just have gotten busy with school…or something.

Both boys were worried they’d done something wrong.

 

* * *

 

As soon as you land, you turn on your phone.

Hocking up to whatever internet connection you can to open the message app.

Finally deciding that you were an idiot for not telling your soulmates your plan.

You were in the middle of typing out a message while walking to the baggage claim area when you ran into a pole.

Rubbing the top of your head, you cursed under your breath. A few people walking by stared at you before continuing on their own merry way.

Your phone finally connected and you had more then 20 messages from the boys. All pretty much saying the same thing: are you okay, what’s up, where are you, respooooooooond.

You smiled, thinking you were so stupid to assume for even a second that either boy was using you for your drawings.

Sending the message that exclaimed you had just landed from a long flight, you waited for your luggage to spin by.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST LANDED?!**

**WHERE?!!!**

You smiled at the messages but received another before you could send a response.

_Are you sure that’s all it is?_

You pouted at that. Knowing Kuroo had at least picked up on your distancing yourself the past few days. Unsure of what exactly to say you just typed the first thing that came to mind. Pressing send a split second before you almost missed your first bag go by.

Ya, definitely. Getting my bags now.

Upon picking up your two suitcases, and throwing your duffle bag over your shoulder, you went outside to hail a cab to the hotel.

You phone had lost the internet connection provided by the airport, but after clarifying with the driver where you wanted to go (thankfully you found one that had a language convertor for these situations), you took out a marker and wrote on your hand, ‘soon.’

 

* * *

 

“SOON? SOON! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, SOON??!” Bokuto yelled, thrusting his fist into the air.

Kuroo shook his head but smirked at his boyfriend, “Probably that (your pronoun)’ll tell us soon where they went.”

“But I don’t wanna know sooooooon! I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!!” He expressed while jumping.

Losing control and completely laughing, Kuroo took a second to catch his breath, “Oh Bo. Let’s just make sure we make it to practice on time ya? Coach said he had something important to share at the beginning, and I don’t want to be late.”

Bokuto became ecstatic at the reminder. “OH OH OH! RIGHT!” Grabbed his bag and left the apartment, momentarily not realizing that Kuroo wasn’t moving as fast as he was.

 

* * *

 

After checking in and dropping your stuff in your room for the week, you heaved a sigh.

You had to meet with your Japanese professor to make sure everyone involved knew you made it to your destination safely, but you only had an hour until he told you to meet up with some of the school’s sports’ coaches. As part of your study program it was agreed that you’d assist the coaches of different teams during their seasons. Three teams in total and they would decide at this supposed meeting.

Quickly grabbing a small string bag that had some choice items in it (water bottle, mini-notebook, markers, passport, wallet, etc.) you also grabbed the keycard and your phone off the bedside table before heading out.

Upon entering the building your email said to, you meet about twenty individuals. The first introducing themselves as you’re the athletic director for the school.

You nodded understanding, thanking you mind for actually sending your professor and email about your safe arrival, because you had shown up almost half an hour early and it seemed like everyone was ready to go.

One older male looked you over, letting his eyes linger on your hand and smiled. “I’ll take them for the volleyball team.” He said out loud, before swiftly walking out of the room.

Leaving absolutely no room for discussion.

Even though you didn’t understand what was being said, you knew the other coaches were infuriated. The first person who had greeted you explained, “Our volleyball team is really good and tends to get first pick for everything already. We did this in hopes of making things fair, but it seems their coach wants you for themselves anyway.”

Understanding again, you nodded. You weren’t going to complain about having to help out with the sport you loved growing up. (You had somehow forgotten you were at your soulmates’ school, and that both were on the team, in this moment).

“His walking out means that he isn’t discussing the matter. Are you okay with sticking with one sport the whole time?” The director asked you, worry clearly etched on their face.

“Of course,” You answered. Explaining, “I just want to help, I’d hate to make things difficult for anyone.”

The director seemed to sigh in relief at your comment, “Thank you for understanding.” Before they yelled at all the other coaches. You assumed they said to get over the issue, and that it was settled because shortly after the director began talking, people started leaving the building. Grumbling under their breath. “Let me take you to the volleyball gym.”

Thanking them, you followed their lead.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s the deal coach?” Oikawa asked, when their team’s volleyball mentor entered the gym smiling mischievously.

“Shut up Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi chided.

Sawamura Daichi nodded his agreement with the later, “Coach will tell us when he’s ready to.”

Ushijima just stood there. Stoically accenting his agreement with the two players.

“But Iwa-chan can’t you see the creepy smile coach is sporting! I want to know~~~”

Kuroo and Bokuto decided now would be a good time to add their own two cents, saying at precisely the same time, “Just be patient.” With Bokuto’s voiced a little more raised then his partner’s, though both fell into a fit of laughter at their shared comment.

Oikawa pouted at the couple, before deciding to ignore them.

“Alright, where’s my team.” The coach’s voice boomed over the gym. The other players made their way to where the coach stood, joining everyone who was already semi-circled up. The coach let his smile form again, asking, “Do any of you remember having something of a manager for your high school teams?”

The player began to smile and smirk as the read between the lines of their coach’s question.

But he didn’t get a chance to say any more.

 

* * *

 

The director opened the doors for you, ushering you inside quickly.

Upon locking eyes with the volleyball team’s coach, they yelped and slammed the door shut behind them. Leaving you to fend for yourself in this new environment.

You walked towards the group at the center of the room, not too quickly, in an attempt to give your eyes time to adjust to the new lighting.

“Welcome.” The coach said simply, smiling t you like you were nothing more than a prize he’d won over the others.

The older male introduced himself again. However, you just stood there nervously, tugging on the strings of your bag.

After a bit too long of a silence, he asked again, “And what about you?”

This time the questioned seemed to register as you finally looked up from the floor. Letting a small smile take your features you nodded. Introducing yourself before coughing into you hand. A nervous tick you never seemed to be able to drop.

No one missed the ‘soon’ written on the back side of your hand.

Bokuto and Kuroo hadn’t missed the recognition of your voice either.

And before you realized it two of the males from the group wrapped you in a tight hug.

Having forgotten about them being there, and not expecting the sudden contact, you screamed. Causing the two to immediately release you and look you over in concern.

You stepped back. Widening the distance between you, and looked to the coach to reprimand his players. However, you were met with his own shocked expression.

Looking around you noticed everyone shared the same face.

It freaked you out. So, you did the most logical thing you could think of and ran outside. Not caring that the sudden spin and force took you bag to the floor behind you.

 

* * *

 

They found you huddled against the side of the building, drawing little shapes into your palm.

“Wow Bo, way to scare (F/N) the first time we meet.” Kuroo said. Half trying to indicate that people were approaching you, half trying to cause some form of recognition in your mind.

You whipped your head up to see the two you had been freaking out about. Both as to when you should tell them your location and how, and as the two that had just hugged you out of nowhere.

_Well apparently, not so much out of nowhere,_ you thought.

“Hi” You released.

“HEY (your pronoun) DIDN’T SCREAM THIS TIME!” Bokuto yelled excitedly.

You smiled. Wondering how you ever thought the two were the same person.

“Hello~ (F/N).” Kuroo smirked down at you, holding out a hand to help you stand. “So this is where you were coming? To be our team manager?”

You laughed at his question. “If I had remembered that, you think I would have screamed at being attacked with a hug?” you teased.

“Wait, are you not our new manager?” Bokuto asked, now starting to pout.

You took Kuroo’s hand and stood up straight, “Did I say that?”

His mood was back to a thousand percent as he jumped and exclaimed, “OI OI OI. THAT’S RIGHT! (F/N) IS OUR MANAGER!” He started doing a little dance and you couldn’t help but laugh at the antics.

Kuroo smiled silently as he watched his boyfriend ease the tension out of your body.

Catching your breath, you suppressed any more laughing, “Sorry I screamed.” You said, deflating at you own anxious worries began to creep through your mind.

Kuroo waved away your worries, or at least attempted to. “Not like you’d seen either of us, of we you. That’s exactly how you should respond to unwelcome touches from strangers.” He gave you a smile and pulled back the hand that had instinctually reached out to pat your head.

Nodding, you wrapped your hands around your waist, wishing you could just turn invisible.

“Bo, let’s go back in and introduce our soulmate. Yea?” Kuroo smiled to his boyfriend.

The grin that took over the owl-like male’s face could have rivaled the shine from the sun.

 

* * *

 

The three of you walked back into the gym building. The males from the team sporting large smiles, and trapping you between them.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto yelled, grabbing the attention from all the individuals holding small conversations. “Sorry about earlier. But guess that’s what happens when you see your soulmate for the first time.”

Some of his teammates laughed at Bokuto’s shrugging over the whole incident.

“Then this is the (F/N)-chan we’ve been hearing so much about~” Oikawa sang.

Kuroo nodded before smirking, “Which means the manager is already taken and it won’t be like having a manager for our high school teams.”

Despite the look on his face, the team members did not miss the threatening tone the words carried. You did however, as you looked to Kuroo completely confused.

He shook his head, silently indicating that he wasn’t going to inform you of any deeper meaning behind his comment.

You were about to start pouting before a deep voice reached your ears.

“Is it wise to have either of these two even more distracted?” The voice coming from one Ushijima Wakatoshi, directed towards the team coach.

This made you angry, because you knew how to be professional when you needed to be. Since you weren’t too shabby on the court and had been ranked in your own home country before you stopped playing, it was hard to stop yourself from speaking out. Taking a step away from the two, you challenged the male, “And, who claims I’ll be a distraction?”

Your soulmates looked to one another before stepping back. Thinking they could tell what was about to happen between you and their teammate, and not wanting to get brought into it.

You had felt attacked, and you’d make sure to get rid of that feeling in anyway possible.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Was all the male being addressed responded with.

Firing you up, you walked to where a lone volleyball laid on the court. “Then how about this Mr. Ushijima.” You said in the broken Japanese you had learned. “Play me.” And chucked the ball at the male’s head.

He caught it smoothly before throwing it to the ground, “I don’t waste time on childish antics.”

Now fuming, you walked over to another ball. You took yourself to the serving line and proceeded your personalized approach. Connecting your hand to the ball with your feet a few feet off the ground, you slammed it so hard when it bounced within the court bound on the other side it followed a straight path into the air.

You looked away and smiled at your soulmates. Silently saying, _I told you I knew how to play_. Before looking over to the male that had brought you to this point.

His eyes were wide. The coach just smirked between you two. Saying, “I don’t think they’ll be a distraction.” Before yelling at everyone it was time for practice to start.

 

* * *

 

After running errands for the coach, and once practice was finished you found a few players trying to talk to Kuroo and Bokuto. Wondering about the commotion you headed to the small group.

“—st want to introduce ourselves.” The brown-haired boy from before whined.

A dark spikey-haired male beside him smack his head, “Be respectful, Assikawa. They said no.”

“Although it seems they don’t control their third half just yet.” A short-haired male expressed, pointing in you direction. Giving away that you had been there long enough to figure out what was happening.

“What am I not allowed to meet your teammates?” You teased, poking Bokuto in his side.

His golden eyes softened at your touch, but played fire in them after you pulled your hand back. “Of course. I’ll introduce you. This is Sawamura Daichi, and that’s Iwaizumi Hajime.” He said point to the boys in backward order from who you heard speaking. You nodded in recognition each time. “And that’s Assikawa.”

Giving your silver-haired soulmate a look, you whispered, “That’s not really his name, is it?”

“Kou-chan~~” The male in question cried, “So mean~~”

Your soulmate just smirked in response. Kuroo was laughing and held one hand on Bokuto’s shoulder as he doubled over the other. Finding the scenario hilarious.

You smiled along with him though you weren’t entirely sure why it was so funny.

Turning back to the three you had just, kind of, met, “Well, once again I’m (F/N) (L/N). Yes, I’m Kuroo and Bokuto’s other soulmate. I’m doing a study exchange program with your school for a bit, and I am really looking forward to helping your team out. I hear you guys are really good!”

Two of the three being addressed blushed at your last comment. They knew you weren’t talking about them directly because how would you know, but it was still embarrassing none the less.

Kuroo didn’t miss this. And apparently, neither did Bokuto.

“HEY HEY HEY! DON’T BE BLUSHING AT MY CUTE SOULMATE’S COMPLIMENT!!” He expressed. Causing his boyfriend and the two in question to fall into laughing fits.

The one that hadn’t been laughing sulked, half facing away from the group.

You took a step closer to them and held out your hand. “Sorry if Bokuto’s actions upset you. I’m still learning about them but I can see what I can do about making him stop or cut back his teasing. Is that okay?”

The boy turned a smirk towards you, “Can I have a hug?”

And while it made you nervous since you still hadn’t learned the players real name, you decided to indulge him. After all your soulmate had made fun of him. “Sure.”

The hug lasted a little to long for your liking, and you appreciated a pair of hand pulling the light brunette away from you. Until you saw whose hands they were.

Seeing the male who had so unceremoniously offended you made you want to storm away. But you had already forgotten your way back to the hotel and Kuroo had promised he’d take you.

You moved to step away, but Ushijima didn’t let go of your arm.

“What?” You asked. A lot harsher than you had intended. Drawing the group around you stares’.

The male huffed as he released your arm from his grasp, “You play.”

“No shit.” You commented, rubbing the place his hand had been.

His face scrunched up, “Why are you acting as a manager instead of playing for a team?”

Looking into his eyes closely you could tell he was genuinely curious. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to be petty though. “Doesn’t matter. I just don’t play for a team anymore.”

This time he didn’t stop you from walking away.

As you passed, you hooked onto Kuroo’s arm, dragging the male along with you. Bokuto falling in line after having grabbed your three’s bag for you.

 

* * *

 

“YOU CAN’T STAY HERE!” Bokuto yelled as soon as Kuroo said you had reached the hotel.

Looking at the entrance, it was exactly how you remembered. “Then where will I stay? Besides I’ve already checked in and my stuffs up there.”

Giving his boyfriend a pleading expression, Bokuto caused a surrendering posture to be released from Kuroo. Who just smirked afterwards.

“With us. From now on. You can take my room. I’ll move into Tetsu’s room.”

Your jaw dropped at the offer. “I couldn’t possibly impose on you two like that. Besides like I said, I already checked in.”

Kuroo just grabbed your string bag from Bokuto before you reached out for it. “Well won’t it be pretty hard to go up without all this?” He teased, continuously moving the bag just out of your reach.

Huffing in defeat, “Fine, at least let me get my stuff and see if I can get a refund okay?”

The two males consented but went up with you to make sure you didn’t try backing out of your agreement.

 

* * *

 

Luckily the hotel had been very understanding…Okay the receptionist had been very willing to make sure they kept Kuroo in a good mood since apparently they recognized him from the college volleyball team. So you had gotten a full refund and got your stuff without incident.

Once you got to their apartment, the boys’ shared apartment, is when your brain started freaking out. _I shouldn’t be here. I’m bothering them. They don’t really want me here. I’m stealing Bokuto’s room. I’m forcing Kuroo and him to stay together. Even though they obviously have different rooms for specific reasons. And oh shit, what if they grow even closer and leave me even further out in the dark. They are dating, it’s not a totally leap._

You realized you had been letting your inner thoughts take over when you shook your head and saw both males looking at you expectantly from the inside of their apartment. You stood just beyond the breach.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped through the imaginary gateway. Completely thrusting yourself into their life.

 

* * *

 

They had tried to make you comfortable. Held back their desires to tell you how much they were already in love with you. To let you grow accustomed to them in a deeper way before having you face that side of the soulmate bond.

But Bokuto was impatient.

And Kuroo just wanted to taste your lips on his own.

Not that your mind would ever let you pick up on the cues they shared. Because why in the world would two beautiful men who already found love with each other ever need to try and make room for you?

 

* * *

 

After a week, Bokuto was at his limit. “(F/N), can I ask a favor?”

You pulled your head from the stat sheet the volleyball coach told you to review, sending a smile to your silver-haired soulmate. “Of course, Bokuto. What’s up?” You had learned to change between your and their natural tongues. Helping everyone in the apartment with their development.

“Can you not call me Bokuto.” He said simply.

Your mind began to think the worse; that he was fed up with you after only being near you for a week, that he wants you to leave, that—

“Please just call me Bo, or Kou or literally anything to show you think of me as more than just an acquaintance.” He explained, dropping to his knees dramatically and praying. It was supposed to be funny. He meant to do anything other than cause tears to pool in your bright orbs.

You quickly swiped away at them, not wanting to cry in front of the male who had so much positivity to call his own.

But it was too late.

“Hey hey hey, I’m sorry. If you don’t want to that’s fine. That’s perfectly fine. I’m so sorry.” He was torn between wanting to envelop you into a tight hug and wanting to give you space. To settle he laid his hands on your shoulders.

Bokuto hoped Kuroo would return from the store any second because he just felt so guilty for causing you to cry.

Shaking your head, you clarified, “I. No, it’s not your fault. I’m just so sorry I didn’t realize I was bothering you by calling you your name. I thought that’s what I was supposed to do.” You couldn’t stop the water-works now.

And the golden-eyed male didn’t hold back from engulfing you in his large arms. “You’re right. It is what someone normally does. But we’re soulmates. I love you, (F/N). You shouldn’t have to treat me like everyone else.”

The boy surrounding you missed the pitch of your body. The sudden stiffness that came from your form. The silence that indicated your crying had halted. “You what...?” You asked in a whisper.

Then he realized. He had accidentally confessed.

Kuroo was going to kill him.

“I—” He started before you cut him off.

“You’re with Kuroo. You don’t…I’m not...You can’t love me. I won’t be a home wrecker!” You shouted before pushing him away and half ran to what had been your room for a week.

Bokuto sat on the floor, completely…well…floored.

Kuroo walked in about a second later, singing “I’m home~” with a smirk on his face, “And I bought everyone’s favor-ite.” His calling faltered at Bokuto’s form.

Staring blankly at your door. Mouth agape.

“What’s up, Bo?” He asked, placing the groceries into the kitchen before moving into the living space.

Bokuto retold what happened, and while Kuroo was angry at him for confessing so suddenly after all the talks they had on the subject, he was more surprised by your reaction. He had picked up on your self-consciousness, your hatred for yourself. But never had he ever thought you’d believe you weren’t worthy of love.

And he was going to fix it.

Just like he did whenever Bokuto got into one of his moods.

He walked to your door, thought twice as to whether he should knock or not and decided against it. Letting himself in.

You sat in the corner, legs pulled up to your chest, and head laying upon your knees. Arms tucked under your thighs, minimizing the space you occupied as you tried to cry silently to yourself.

Not hearing the door open, you were spooked by a pair of hands finding solace in the lump that is normally considered your hair.

“You know you can be as stupid as Bo sometimes, kitten.” Kuroo stated.

Puzzled, you lifted your head.

Just to me met with Kuroo’s lips crashing into yours.

Pulling back, he smirked at the disbelief settling on your face. “Don’t think for a second the BO is the only one who has fallen for you. Or that you’d tear us apart. Especially since you’re the one that brought us together.”

Your breath hitched in response.

Suddenly, your head was turned. And for the second time in as many minutes another pair of lips found themselves connected with your own.

“You’re our soulmate. Which means we are connected. But we choose to love you.” Bokuto added, pulling back from his own kiss.

Blinking slowly, you were unsure how to respond. By voicing the disbelief running through your head? Do you thank them? Admit that you’d fallen for them awhile ago?

“We’ve been holding back because we didn’t want to scare you.” Kuroo began to explain.

Bokuto nodded his head, and intertwined his fingers with a hand of your own. “We didn’t want to pressure you either, but guess I screwed that up.”

“We wanted you to choose us, just as we had chosen you.”

“We never want you to feel alone again.”

And that was it. That was the phrase you’d been waiting to hear for as long as you could remember.

“I love you both, too.” You smiled at the males. Love and devotion clearly expressed on your features. A genuine feeling overpowering your entire body that wasn’t negative.

The two smiled at each other. As Bokuto picked you up, carrying you bridal style with your arms wrapped around his neck, Kuroo spoke, “So now, you just need to give us nicknames of your own, and we’ll consider it official. Yea?”

“OH OH OH!” The boy holding you excitedly proclaimed. “DO ME FIRST!?” He ask-yelled.

So caught up in the moment, you realized you weren’t overthinking things. For the first time in as long as you could remember you were taking the moment for exactly what it was.

“Sunshine.” You smiled at him from between his arms. “Because you are the sun that fights way the shadows.”

His golden eyes danced with a fire you didn’t know they were capable of. As he leaned in and gave you a deeper kiss. Pulling away with a smug look and looking to his boyfriend before saying, “Do Tetsu next.”

Not wanting to be one left out, Kuroo took the few steps and dissipated the distance between himself and your pair.

“This is going to be dorky though.” You whispered, digging your face into the shoulder of the man holding you.

Kuroo smirked at your attempt at hiding yourself, “Can’t be worse than ‘Sunshine’ kitten.” He teased.

Taking a deep breath, unintentionally, breathing in the wonderful smell that was coming off Bokuto, you shared. “Chevalier. As in the knight that is protective from others and myself.”

Bokuto’s eyes shone with adoration at his soulmates. And Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from letting his lips taste your own again. Further intensifying the kiss than even the second one Bokuto gave you.

Somehow the three of you made it to the couch.

You finally spoke the worry that had been on your mind since long before you’d even met either of the males, since before you knew you had two soulmates. “But what happens when you realize I’m not good enough for you?”

Bokuto gave Kuroo a scared look, and the dark-haired male turned you face away from your hands to direct your gaze to his own. “Would you ever think we aren’t good enough for you?”

“NO!” You screamed, completely shocked by the question. Bokuto had held you down, since you slightly jumped in your expression.

But he was smiling as he had caught on to his boyfriend’s choice method. A favorite the cat-like male used to pull him from his own self-deprecating moods. “Then the day you start thinking we aren’t good enough for you is the day we start thinking you aren’t good enough for us.”

You gasped at this declaration. Not fully comprehending how he could sound so freaking confident. “But you guys don’t—”

Just to be cut off by Kuroo, “You heard him. So, what’s it going to be (F/N)?” He asked. His hand finding your own, and pulling you directly in between Bokuto and himself. “You going to say we aren’t good enough for you? Or are you going to let us love you?”

You mumbled in response.

“HEY WHAT’D (your pronoun) SAY?” Bokuto yelled, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

Lifting your head on your own, you looked both of them in the eye before whispering, “Please love me…”

Smirking at each other, both Kuroo and Bokuto planted kisses upon your cheeks. Sealing the deal in their minds that you were now theirs.

Sealing the thought in your mind that you wouldn’t have to feel alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
